f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 United States Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:36.338 |fastestlap = 1:39.856 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 54 |winner = Sebastian Vettel |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Romain Grosjean |secondteam = |secondnation = FRA |third = Mark Webber |thirdteam = |thirdnation = AUS }} The 2013 United States Grand Prix (officially the 2013 Formula 1 United States Grand Prix) was the eighteenth and penultimate round of the 2013 Formula One Season. It was held between 15th–17th of November 2013 at the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, Texas. It was the 43rd United States Grand Prix and the 35th as a round of the Formula One World Championship. Sebastian Vettel took pole position, ahead of Mark Webber. Vettel won the race, ahead of Romain Grosjean and Webber. Vettel also took the fastest lap. It was Vettel's eighth consecutive victory, a record for consecutive Grand Prix events. __TOC__ Background There will be two DRS zones this season, one on the back straight as before, and a new one of the start/finish straight. Fernando Alonso was cleared to drive at the US GP despite hurting his back after launching over kerbs at the previous race when he overtook Jean-Éric Vergne. World Champion, Sebastian Vettel, can set an all-time record if he wins here. The German would become the first driver ever to win eight consecutive Formula One Grands Prix. Kimi Räikkönen misses this race (and the next) after undergoing back surgery. His replacement for the final two races is Heikki Kovalainen. Many driver line-up changes for took place in the week preceding the race. Felipe Massa moved to on a three-year contract, replacing Pastor Maldonado and partnering Valtteri Bottas. dropped Sergio Pérez and replaced him with Formula Renault 3.5 champion Kevin Magnussen. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 For first practice, future driver Daniil Kvyat replaced outgoing driver Daniel Ricciardo, American Alexander Rossi replaced Giedo van der Garde at and Rodolfo González drove in place of Jules Bianchi at . Heikki Kovalainen got his first taste of the Lotus E21. However, as the start time neared, the track was full of fog; this meant that the FIA medical helicopter, which was stationed at a nearby airport, could not fly. When race control was informed that it was on its way, the practice session was started, albeit 40 minutes late. Kovalainen was the first out, eager to get as many laps under his belt as possible. However, less than 15 minutes later, the red flag was brought out. The medical helicopter had suffered a radio issue and had to return to the airport. About 35 minutes after the red flag was brought out, the helicopter finally arrived, and the session was resumed. Since the session was required to finish two hours before second practice begins, there was only just over half an hour of time remaining. The teams made hard work of the half hour, with all cars out on track at one point. In the final five minutes, González stopped out on track with engine failure, bringing out a yellow flag. Fernando Alonso set the fastest time of the session. Jenson Button was second. Valtteri Bottas impressed, setting the third fastest time. FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Notes *Jenson Button penalised 3 places for overtaking under red flag conditions in FP1 (Qualified 13th), *Charles Pic penalised 5 places for an unscheduled gearbox change (Qualified 21st), *Esteban Gutiérrez penalised 10 places for impeding Pastor Maldonado during Q1 (Qualified 10th). Race Results Notes: **Jean-Éric Vergne was penalised 20 seconds post-race for colliding with Esteban Gutiérrez. Milestones * Sebastian Vettel: Eighth consecutive victory, the record for consecutive Grand Prix events and most won in a row in a season (Alberto Ascari won nine races in consecutive entries). * Jenson Button: 246 start, equaling David Coulthard as most starts by a British driver. * : 40th fastest lap. * Romain Grosjean: Equal best finish of 2nd (previously achieved at the 2012 Canadian Grand Prix). * Valtteri Bottas: 1st points. * Heikki Kovalainen: First race since the 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:United States Grand Prix Category:2013 Grands Prix Category:Formula One races in the United States